saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Gracchus Mccarthe/A fair analysis of the Medic Class:
I actually don't play very much as the Medic class. All facts will be underlined. Speculation and opinion will not. Let me know if you think this is an accurate analysis or not. Medic class Overview The Medic class’s description reads as follows: In addition to their deadly SAS training, a Medic employs a number of fast and efficient means of human tissue repair. As can be taken from that description, the Medic class is meant for healing, but can still dish it out. This is supported by the fact that the Medic class has a healing skill, along with 3 team-aiding skills, and 2 damaging skills. Skills Medkit: Drops a medkit that heals the player and any teammates, exactly like a standard medkit This skill allows the Medic to heal himself or other players. The skill starts out being able to restore 400 health, nearly 25% of the Medic's starting health. Maxed out, it can restore 4000 health, which is roughly 10% of the maximum health that can be acquired in SAS 4. This skill has a quick cooldown, but its energy cost might make a player want to invest in energy-based skills and/or armor augments. This skill is excellent for healing injured teammates in MP, especially tanks. Getting this up to level 25 is reasonable, especially if you're going to play a lot of MP. Protective Aura: Increases Thermal and Chemical defense for the player and any nearby teammates Protective Aura 75 defnse points at level 1 and 1875 defense points at level 25. This skill is practically useless unless playing MP with very fragile Teammates. Revive: Fallen teammates revive faster and have more health upon getting back up I have played matches where this skill saved the mission. I strongly advise investing at least a few points into this skill. However, note that this skill is absolutely worthless in SP. Biocleanse Bomb: Chucks a grenade that reduces enemy movement and resistance to damage This skill can slow down fast enemies, such as Runners and Devastators, and make resistant zombies much easier to deal with. This skill can make a weapon deal damage as though it had grade 12 Adaptive. When maxed out, this skill lasts 15 seconds and can allow a player to destroy or escape practically any threat. I wouldn't suggest getting this maxed out, however. Bad Blood: Damages enemies when they attack (melee only) This skill is not very powerful. It needs to be level 3 to instakill the weakest zombie in the game. Do not get Bad Blood after you have the vest and/or pants masteries that enable CQC. Final Farewell: Heals nearby teammates and drops medkits upon death This skill can fully restore health to an entire MP team! Its effectiveness relies heavily on a high-level medkit. If you have to go down, try to go down near any injured teammate(s). Keep in mind this skill is useless in SP. I don't suggest maxing this out unless you play (and die in) MP a lot. Zombie Antidote: Contrary to the name, this grenade doesn't cure zombies: It simply blows the crap out of them! This skill deals massive damage in a large area. When Maxed out, it can destroy any non-boss (and even some bosses!), except for Nightmarish zombies. It can hold off zombies for quite a while in Onslaught and Last Stand. This is probably the least lag-inducing unlockable skill in MP. Since this skill has quite a long cooldown and a high energy cost, I do not advise maxing it out. Roles The medic typically serves a healing role, and is very useful in MP: Attack: Biocleanse Bomb, Antidote, Bad Blood (I don't recommend getting it), Critical Shot, and damage-enhacing augments can make the medic extremely powerful. This build is more SP-based than MP-based. Team-Healer: Investing in Medkit, Final Farewell, Protective Aura (I don't recommend getting it), and Revive will enable a Medic to carry the team quite a bit. Support: Getting Medkit, Final Farewell, Revive, Biocleanse Bomb, and Antidote will make the Medic very well-rounded for MP. Survival: Get Medkit, Body Armor Expert, Toughness, and Antidote. Only heal yourself. Go one, Scumbag Steve. You know you want to... Overview The Medic class is mainly for healing. Though its abilities are not limited to healing, the Medic is less suited for Single Player than the Assault and Heavy. Is this analysis fair and accurate? Yes. No. Fair, not accurate. Accurate, not fair. On my post about the Assault, 12 people voted and 11 said my review was fair and accurate. I made some minor edits to the post, and that reset the poll on there. If you want to re-vote, go right ahead. Category:Blog posts